Sky City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |before = << |image = File:Sky City Lawn.png |imagewidth =220px |Number = 37 |after = |Unlock = A World Key}} Castle in the Sky (天空之城; pinyin: tiānkōng zhī chéng) is the ninth world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is unknown which time period is based on, although it looks to be based on World War II, but jetpacks were only invented later. This means it may be based on the future, though there is already a level for that time period. The main feature of this world is that zombies will no longer rush into your house, but instead they will attack Crazy Dave's ship until it's completely destroyed. The health of the ship is displayed left to the level progress bar. The ship can be upgraded adding more health, and an auto-attack that targets automatically zombies. There is a new power-up right to the Cuke that fires a lot of bullet to attack zombies, but is has a cooldown time. Another mechanic are the thunder attacks. Every two of them will strike a single plant, causing negative effects. The lighting bolts have two types: the positive charge ones and the negative charge ones. The kind of negative effects depends on the bolts' combination. If both are positive charges they will deal continuous damage on the plant; if both are negative charges they will totally stun the plant and if they are mixed they will cause the plant's attack speed to reduce. However, Anthurium can absorb the bolts without being effected, turn them into attack, and it reverts other plants to normal using it's Plant Food ability. Also in this world there is only 3 columns where ground plants can be used, on the other ones flying plants are your only choices. This is similar to Big Wave Beach; as you can't plant on water. but unlike Big Wave Beach, there are no plants that will enable you to plant ground plants in air. Game description This is a vast endless sky, clouds filled with dangerous lightning. Zombies are driving a dangerous weapon, you will meet them before the end of the pick. In Chinese: 这是广阔的无尽天空, 云层中满是危险的雷电。僵尸们驾驶着各种危险的武器, 你将遇到前所末着的挑。 Main Levels Gallery Trivia *It is the second China-exclusive world, with the first one being Kung-Fu World. *There are no lawn mowers present, due to the new gameplay style. *Rotobaga, a plant found in Frostbite Caves in the international version and was a monthly special in this game, is found in this world. **This makes it both the only international version plant to not appear in the world it was introduced in and the only monthly special plant to be obtained normally later. *Castle in the Sky is the third world to give to the player level 3 plant (in this case, Rotobaga). The first is Big Wave Beach and second Frostbite Caves. *It is the second world without a Last Stand level, the first being Lost City. Also it is the fourth chinese world without Save our Seeds and the fifth without Locked and Loaded. *Since the player's fortress is displayed left to the level progress bar, the objectives to win stars are now located under the pause button. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Castle in the Sky